Jethro Tull Concerts 2000s
2000 25 Apr 2000 Cirkus, Stockholm SWEDEN 27 Apr 2000 House Of Culture, Helsinki FINLAND 29 Apr 2000 Rockefeller, Oslo NORWAY 30 Apr 2000 Vega, København DENMARK 02 May 2000 Lochotin, Pilsen CZECH REPUBLIC 04 May 2000 Sala Kongresowa, Warszawa POLAND 05 May 2000 Hala Ludowa, Wroclaw POLAND 06 May 2000 Spodek, Katowice POLAND 07 May 2000 Palac Kultury A Sportu, Ostrava CZECH REPUBLIC 08 May 2000 Zimni Stadion, Bratislava SLOVAKIA 10 May 2000 Dom Sportiva 2, Zagreb CROATIA 11 May 2000 Hala Tivoli 2, Ljubljana SLOVENIA 13 May 2000 The Harbiye Theatre, Istanbul TURKEY 06 Jun 2000 The Backyard, Austin, TX USA 08 Jun 2000 Bass Performance Hall, Fort Worth, TX USA 09 Jun 2000 Bass Performance Hall, Fort Worth, TX USA 10 Jun 2000 Majestic Theatre, San Antonio, TX USA 11 Jun 2000 Ariel Theatre, Houston, TX USA 13 Jun 2000 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY USA 14 Jun 2000 Riverbend Festival, Chattanooga, TN USA 15 Jun 2000 Grand Casino, Biloxi, MS USA 16 Jun 2000 Tunica Grand Casino, Robinsville, MS USA 17 Jun 2000 City Stages Festival, Birmingham, AL USA 18 Jun 2000 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA USA 20 Jun 2000 Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL USA 21 Jun 2000 Ruth Ekhard Hall, Clearwater, FL USA 23 Jun 2000 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL USA 24 Jun 2000 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL USA 25 Jun 2000 House Of Blues, Orlando, FL USA 27 Jun 2000 House Of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC USA 28 Jun 2000 Peace Center, Greenville, CS USA 29 Jun 2000 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN USA 01 Jul 2000 Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC USA 02 Jul 2000 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC USA 03 Jul 2000 GTE Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach, VA USA 17 Jul 2000 New Jersey PAC, Newark, NJ USA 19 Jul 2000 Beacon Theatre, New York, NY USA 20 Jul 2000 Star Pavilion, Hershey, PA USA 21 Jul 2000 Foxwoods Resort, Ledyard, CT USA 22 Jul 2000 Delaware State Fair, Harrington, DE USA 23 Jul 2000 Meadowbrook Farm, Gilford, NH USA 25 Jul 2000 L'Agore, Quebec City CANADA 26 Jul 2000 St. Dennis Theatre, Montreal CANADA 27 Jul 2000 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, Ontario CANADA 28 Jul 2000 Fingerlakes PAC, Rochester, NY USA 29 Jul 2000 Charles Ives Center, Danbury, CT USA 30 Jul 2000 Wolftrap, Vienna, VA USA 01 Aug 2000 Clemens Center, Elmira, NY USA 02 Aug 2000 State Theatre, Easton, PA USA 03 Aug 2000 Warner Theatre, Erie, PA USA 04 Aug 2000 Fraze Pavilion, Kettering, OH USA 05 Aug 2000 Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH USA 06 Aug 2000 House Of Blues, Youngstown, OH USA 08 Aug 2000 Ravine Pavilion, Highland Park, IL USA 09 Aug 2000 Interlochen Centre, Interlochen, MI USA 10 Aug 2000 Oneida Casino, Green Bay, WI USA 11 Aug 2000 Embassy Theatre, Fort Wayne, IN USA 12 Aug 2000 NY Erie Country Fair, Hamburg, NY USA 13 Aug 2000 Stanley Theatre, Utica, NY USA 29 Aug 2000 Viejas Casino, Alpine, CA USA 30 Aug 2000 Antelope Valley Fairground, Lancaster, CA USA 01 Sep 2000 Marin County Civic Centre, San Rafael, CA USA 02 Sep 2000 Konocti Field Amphitheatre, Kelseyville, CA USA 03 Sep 2000 Shasta County Fairgrounds, Anderson, CA USA 04 Sep 2000 Oregon State Fair, Salem, OR USA 06 Sep 2000 Deer Valley, Salt Lake City, UT USA 08 Sep 2000 City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO USA 09 Sep 2000 Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM USA 10 Sep 2000 TCC Music Hall, Tucson, AZ USA 12 Sep 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA USA 13 Sep 2000 Sun Theatre, Anaheim, CA USA 14 Sep 2000 House Of Blues, Las Vegas, NV USA 15 Sep 2000 Tulare County Fair, Tulare, CA USA 16 Sep 2000 Civic Arts Plaza, Thousand Oaks, CA USA 17 Sep 2000 L.A. County Fair, Pomona, CA USA 19 Sep 2000 Carlson Arena, Fairbanks, AS USA 20 Sep 2000 Sullivan Arena, Anchorage, AS USA 21 Oct 2000 National Stadium, Kuala Lumpur MALAYSIA 30 Oct 2000 Auditorio Kursaal, San Sebastián SPAIN 31 Oct 2000 Palacio De Deportes, Zaragoza SPAIN 01 Nov 2000 Palau Dels Esports, Barcelona SPAIN 03 Nov 2000 Teatro Jovellanos, Gijón SPAIN 05 Nov 2000 Atlântico Pavilhão Multiusos, Lisboa PORTUGAL 06 Nov 2000 Coliseum, Oporto PORTUGAL 07 Nov 2000 Coliseum, Madrid SPAIN 08 Nov 2000 Palacio De Congresos, La Coruña SPAIN 10 Nov 2000 Cinerama, Tel Aviv ISRAEL 11 Nov 2000 Haifa Auditorium, Haifa ISRAEL 12 Nov 2000 Cinerama, Tel Aviv ISRAEL 2001 22 May 2001 Rattenfängerhalle, Hameln GERMANY 24 May 2001 Hessentag, Classic Rock Festival, Dietzenbach GERMANY 25 May 2001 Stadthalle, Magdeburg GERMANY 26 May 2001 Serenadenhof, Nürnberg GERMANY 27 May 2001 Museumsmeile, Bonn GERMANY 29 May 2001 Amphitheater, Gelsenkirchen GERMANY 31 May 2001 Columbiahalle, Berlin GERMANY 01 Jun 2001 Stadtpark, Hamburg GERMANY 02 Jun 2001 Weser-Ems-Halle, Oldenburg GERMANY 04 Jun 2001 Sternenzelt, Bad Reichenhall GERMANY 05 Jun 2001 Parkbühne, Leipzig GERMANY 06 Jun 2001 Junge Garde, Dresden GERMANY 08 Jun 2001 Freilichtbühne, Steinbach-Langenbach GERMANY 09 Jun 2001 Museumshof, Fulda GERMANY 12 Jun 2001 Muziekzentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht NETHERLANDS 13 Jun 2001 L'Ancienne Belgique, Brussels BELGIUM 14 Jun 2001 Olympia, Paris FRANCE 15 Jun 2001 Großer Festsaal, Basel CZECH REPUBLIC 16 Jun 2001 Park, Brescia ITALY 17 Jun 2001 Square, Spilimbergo (Udine) ITALY 19 Jun 2001 Paparossini, Ancona ITALY 20 Jun 2001 Foro Italico, Roma ITALY 21 Jun 2001 Molo Icnusa, Cagliari, Sardinia ITALY 23 Jun 2001 Open-Air Festival Fa. Würth, Künzelsau-Gaisbach GERMANY 24 Jun 2001 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf GERMANY 25 Jun 2001 Beethovensaal, Stuttgart GERMANY 27 Jun 2001 Tollwood-Festival, München GERMANY 28 Jun 2001 Zeltfestival, Mainz GERMANY 29 Jun 2001 Mozartsaal, Mannheim GERMANY 30 Jun 2001 Teatro Magnani, Itullians Convention, Fidenza ITALY 01 Jul 2001 Badnerhalle, Rastatt GERMANY 02 Jul 2001 Kurhalle Oberlaa, Vienna AUSTRIA 03 Jul 2001 Mehrzweckhalle, Feldbach AUSTRIA 17 Jul 2001 Cain Park, Cleveland, OH USA 19 Jul 2001 Common Ground Festival, Lansing, MI USA 20 Jul 2001 Harley Davidson Party, West Branch, MI USA 21 Jul 2001 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL USA 22 Jul 2001 Chippewa Valley Festival, Cadott, WI USA 24 Jul 2001 Coronado Theatre, Rockfor, IL USA 25 Jul 2001 Stranahan Theatre, Toledo, OH USA 11 Aug 2001 Cropredy-Festival, Cropredy UK 14 Aug 2001 Civic Centre, Poughkeepsie, NY USA 16 Aug 2001 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT USA 17 Aug 2001 Balloon Festival, Shirley, L. Isl., NY USA 18 Aug 2001 Foxwoods Casino, Mashantucket, CT USA 19 Aug 2001 Casino, Hampton Beach, NH USA 21 Aug 2001 State Theatre, Easton, PA USA 22 Aug 2001 S. Shore Music Circus, Cohasset, MA USA 23 Aug 2001 Merril Auditorium, Portland, ME USA 24 Aug 2001 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Hyannis, MA USA 25 Aug 2001 N. Shore Music Theatre, Beverly, MA USA 26 Aug 2001 Count Basie Theatre, Redbank, NJ USA 28 Aug 2001 Snug Harbor, Staten Island, NY USA 29 Aug 2001 McNeice Auditorium, Sparta, NJ USA 30 Aug 2001 Kirby Centre, Wilkes Barre, PA USA 31 Aug 2001 Pier 6, Baltimore, MD USA 01 Sep 2001 Trump Marina, Atlantic City, NJ USA 17 Sep 2001 Konserthuset, Oslo NORWAY 18 Sep 2001 Konserthuset, Oslo NORWAY 19 Sep 2001 Grieghallen, Bergen NORWAY 21 Sep 2001 Olavshallen, Trondheim NORWAY 22 Sep 2001 Idunteatern, Umeå SWEDEN 24 Sep 2001 Circus, Stockholm SWEDEN 25 Sep 2001 Lisebergshallen, Göteborg SWEDEN 27 Sep 2001 Lina Hall, Tallinn FINLAND 29 Sep 2001 House Of Culture, Helsinki FINLAND 30 Sep 2001 House Of Culture, Helsinki FINLAND 01 Oct 2001 Tampere Talo, Tampere FINLAND 03 Oct 2001 Vega Musikkens Hus, København DENMARK 04 Oct 2001 Ny Teater, Horsens DENMARK 05 Oct 2001 Ny Teater, Horsens DENMARK 14 Nov 2001 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells UK 16 Nov 2001 Barbican Centre, York UK 17 Nov 2001 King Georges Hall, Blackburn UK 18 Nov 2001 The Dome, Doncaster UK 20 Nov 2001 Apollo, Manchester UK 21 Nov 2001 Assembly Rooms, Derby UK 22 Nov 2001 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK 23 Nov 2001 Hexagon, Reading UK 25 Nov 2001 Apollo, London Hammersmith UK 26 Nov 2001 Colston Hall, Bristol UK 27 Nov 2001 Pavilions, Plymouth UK 28 Nov 2001 Guildhall, Portsmouth UK 29 Nov 2001 Civic Hall, Guildford UK 01 Dec 2001 Ulster Hall, Belfast IRELAND 02 Dec 2001 Point Depot, Dublin IRELAND 03 Dec 2001 City Hall, Cork IRELAND 2002 23 April The Academy Of Music Philadelphia, PA 25 April Warner Theatre Washington, DC 26 April Warner Theatre Washington, DC 27 April Norva Norfolk, VA 28 April Center City Fest Charlotte, NC 30 April Thomas Wolfe Auditorium Asheville, NC 01 May Alabama Theatre Birmingham, AL 02 May Tennessee Theatre Knoxville, TN 03 May Music Midtown Festival Atlanta, GA 04 May Grand Casino Tunica Robinsonville, MS 05 May River Stages Festival Nashville, TN 07 May Johnny Mercer Theatre Savannah, GA 08 May Times-Union Center Jacksonville, FL 09 May Ruby Diamond Auditorium Tallahassee, FL 10 May Maxwell C. King Center Melbourne, FL 11 May Hard Rock Live Orlando, FL 12 May Broward Center Fort Lauderdale, FL 13 May Broward Center Fort Lauderdale, FL 15 May Barbara B Mann Performing Arts Hall Fort Myers, FL 16 May Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater, FL 17 May Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater, FL 18 May Spring Fest Pensacola, FL 29 May Viejas Casino Alpine, CA 31 May Orange County Perf. Arts Centre Costa Mesa, CA 01 June Silverbowl Park/June Fest Las Vegas, NV 02 June The Greek Theatre Los Angeles, CA 04 June Luther Burbank Center Santa Rosa, CA 05 June San Jose Center Of Performing Arts San Jose, CA 06 June Davies Symphony Hall San Francisco, CA 07 June Britt Pavillion Jacksonville, OR 08 June Benaroya Hall Seattle, WA 09 June Morrison Center For The Performing Arts Boise, ID 11 June Kingsbury Hall Salt Lake City, UT 12 June The Fillmore Auditorium Denver, CO 13 June Orpheum Theatre Wichita, KS 14 June Brady Theatre Tulsa, OK 15 June Six Flags Theme Park Oklahoma City, OK 16 June Bass Performance Hall Dallas Fort Worth, TX 17 June Bass Performance Hall Dallas Fort Worth, TX 19 June The Backyard Austin, TX 20 June House Of Blues New Orleans 21 June Biloxi Grand Theatre Biloxi, MS 22 June Cynthia Woods Mitchel Pavillion The woodlands, TX 12 July Freilichtbühne Wattenscheid (Ian with orchestra) Bochum-Wattenscheid GER 13 July Freilichtbühne Wattenscheid (Ian with orchestra) Bochum-Wattenscheid GER 11 August Mystic Lake Casino Prior Lake, MN 13 August Ravinia Festival Highland Park, IL 15 August Fraze Pavillion Kettering, OH 16 August Morris Performing Arts Centre South Bend, IN 17 August Lakefest Sheboygan, WI 18 August Meadow Brook Festival Rochester Hills, MI 20 August Providence Performing Arts Centre Providence, RI 21 August Place Des Arts Montreal 22 August Molson Amphitheatre Toronto, ON 23 August The Chautauqua Institution Amphitheater Chautauqua, NY 24 August Jones Beach Amphitheatre Wantagh, NY 25 August Fleet Boston Pavilion Boston, MA 27 August Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 28 August Patriots Theatre At War Memorial Trenton, NJ 29 August P.N.C. Bank Arts Center Holmdel, NJ 30 August Trump Taj Mahal Atlantic City, NJ 31 August Foxwoords Casino Manshantucket, CT 01 September Meadowbrook Farm Musical Arts Gilford, NH 26 September Teatro Regio (Ian Anderson with orchestra) Parma ITY 27 September (Ian Anderson with orchestra) Cesena ITY 08 October Pabst Theater (Ian Anderson solo) Milwaukee, WI 10 October Kalamazoo State Theatre (Ian Anderson solo) Kalamazoo, MI 11 October Peristyle Theatre (Ian Anderson solo) Toledo, OH 12 October Cincinnati Music Hall (Ian Anderson solo) Cincinnati, OH 13 October State Theatre (Ian Anderson solo) Easton, PA 15 October Troy Savings Bank Music Hall (Ian Anderson solo) Troy, NY 16 October Grand Opera House (Ian Anderson solo) Wilmington, DE 17 October Tarrytown Music Hall (Ian Anderson solo) Tarrytown, NY 18 October Colonial Theatre (Ian Anderson solo) Keene, NH 19 October Ridgefield Playhouse (Ian Anderson solo) Ridgefield, CT 20 October Bardavon Opera House (Ian Anderson solo) Poughkeepsie, NY 01 December Fairfield Halls (Ian Anderson with orchestra) Croydon London 2003 11 April DK Gorbunova Moscow RUS 12 April DK Gorbunova Moscow RUS 13 April Lensovet Palace St. Petersburg RUS 18 April Ferneham Hall (Ian Anderson and Friends) Fareham, HampshireENG 07 June Sweden Rock Festival Sölvesborg, SWE 09 June Ancienne Belgique Bruxelles BEL 10 June Heineken Music Hall Amsterdam, NED 12 June Museumplatz Bonn GER 13 June Nordseehalle Emden GER 14 June Hessentag Bad ArolsenGER 15 June Neues Tempodrom Berlin GER 16 June Stadtpark Freilichtbühne Hamburg GER 18 June Halle Münsterland MünsterGER 19 June Stadthalle Bremen GER 20 June Parkbühne Open Air Hannover GER 21 June Ferropolis Leipzig GER 23 June Beethovensaal Stuttgart GER 24 June Zenith München GER 26 June Zeltfestival Mainz GER 27 June Harmonie Helibron GER 28 June Forum Bamburg GER 29 June Europahalle Karlsruhe GER 30 June Grugahalle Essen GER 03 July Kongresshaus Zürich SUI 04 July Auditorium Stravinski, Jazz Festival Montreux SUI 06 July Parco della Pellerina Torino ITY 07 July Castello Udine ITY 08 July Teatro della Verdura Palermo ITY 09 July Stadio Tennis Foro Italico Roma ITY 11 July Piazza Duomo, Blues Festival Pistoia ITY 12 July Teatro Smeraldo MilanoITY 14 July Herodus Atticus Athens GRE 15 July Moni Lazariston Theater Salonica, GRE 01 August Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa, CA 02 August Mandalay Bay Casino Las Vegas, NV 04 August Buffalo Chip Campground Belle Fourche, SD 07 August Wolftrap Vienna, VA 09 August Musikfest Bethlehem, PA 10 August Arena Uncasville, CT 12 August Tanglewood Lenox, MA 13 August Mann Center Philadelphia, PA 14 August State Theater New Brunswick, NJ 15 August Tag's Summer Sound Stage Big Flats, NY 16 August Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 17 August Artpark Lewiston, NY 19 August Community Arts Center Williamsport, PA 20 August Chevrolet Amphitheater Pittsburgh, PA 21 August Murat Indianapolis, IN 22 August Skyline Stage, Navy Pier Chicago, IL 23 August Crystal Grand Wisconsin Dells, WI 24 August Fox Cities PAC Appleton, WI 26 August Skyline Stage, Navy Pier Chicago, IL 27 August Embassy Theater Fort Wayne, IA 28 August Soaring Eagle Mt. Pleasant, MI 29 August Tower City Amphitheater Cleveland, OH 30 August On the Waterfront Rockford, IL 31 August Taste of Cedar Rapids Cedar Rapids, IA 20 September Mount Baker Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Bellingham, WA 22 September Moore Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Seattle, WA 23 September Newmark Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Portland, OR 25 September Palace of Fine Arts (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) San Francisco, CA 26 September Luther Burbank Center (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Santa Rosa, CA 27 September Arlington Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Santa Barbara, CA 29 September John Anson Ford Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Los Angeles, CA 30 September East County Performing Arts Center (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) El Cahon, CA 01 October Orpheum Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Phoenix, AZ 03 October Lincoln Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Fort Collins, CO 04October Boulder Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Boulder, CO 06 October Verizon Wireless Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Houston, TX 07 October Bass Performance Hall (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Forth Worth, TX 08 October Rose State College Performing Arts (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Midwest City, OK 09 October Uptown Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Kansas City, MO 11 October Brown Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Louisville, KY 12 October Roxy (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Atlanta, GA 30 October Fitzgerald Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) St. Paul, MN 01 November Weill Center of Performing Arts (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Sheboygan, WI 02 November Vic Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Chicago, IL 04 November State Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Detroit, MI 05 November Palace Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Canton, OH 06 November Cultural Center (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Scranton, PA 08 November Berklee Performance Hall (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Boston, MA 09 November Shubert Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Newhaven, CT 11 November Grand Opera House (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Wilmington, DE 12 November Lisner Auditorium (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Washington DC 13 November The Forum (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Harrisburg, PA 14 November Count Basie Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Red Bank, NJ 15 November Scottish Rite Auditorium (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Collingwood, NJ 17 November Town Hall Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) New York City, NY 18 November Fletcher Hall at Carolina Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Durham, NC 20 November Carefree Theatre (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) West Palm Beach, FL 21 November Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Fort Myers, FL 22 November Ferguson Hall at Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center (IA tour) Tampa, FL 23 November Saenger Theater (Ian's Rubbing Elbows tour) Pensacola, FL 2004 04 January Santa Maria La Nova Napoli ITY 29 January Le Meridien Mina Seyahi Hotel Dubai UAE 31 January Homi Bhabha Auditorium Navy Nagar IND 11 February St. David's Hall Caerdydd 12 February Apollo Manchester 14 February Royal Court Liverpool 15 February Civic 1 Wolverhampton 17 February City Hall Sheffield 18 February Barbican York 19 February City Hall Newcastle 21 February Shepherds Bush Empire London 22 February New Theatre Oxford 23 February Colosseum Watford 25 February Colston Hall Bristol 26 February Pavillions Plymouth 27 February Dome Brighton 28 February Pavillion Bournemouth 19 March ATL Hall Rio De Janeiro, BRA 20 March Credit Card Hall São Paulo BRA 22 March Teatro Do Sesi Fiergs Porto Alegre BRA 23 March Gran Rex Buenos Aires ARG 24 March Gran Rex Buenos Aires ARG 25 March Gran Rex Buenos Aires ARG 27 March Estadio De Chile Santiago, CHI 29 March National Auditorium Mexico City MEX 08 April Liederhalle (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Stuttgart GER 10 April Audimax (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Regensburg GER 11 April Stadthalle (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Braunschweig GER 12 April Kulturpalast (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Dresden GER 13 April Congress Centrum (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Bremen GER 14 April Musik und Kongresshalle (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Lübeck GER 17 April TBA (TV-show) (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) TBA GER 18 April Tempodrom (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Berlin GER 19 April Gewandhaus (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) Leipzig GER 20 April Muffathalle (Ian Anderson and Soulmates) München GER 18 May Arena Poznan POL 19 May T-Zone Praha CZR 20 May Hala Vodova Brno CZR 21 May Castle Garden Polna u Jihlavy CZR 23 May Amphitheatre Bratislava SLO 24 May Margaret Island Open-Air Budapest HUN 25 May Dom Sportova 2 Zagreb CRO 26 May Hala Sportova Beograd SER 28 May Sala Palatului Bucuresti ROM 29 May National Palace of Culture Sofia BUL 30 May Istanbul TUR 11 August FAROE ISLANDS 13 August Cropredy Festival Cropredy 2005 IAN ANDERSON SOLO or ORCHESTRAL SHOWS. I.A.Band Members :- Ian Anderson, David Goodier,John O'Hara, Florian Opahle & James Duncan 23.01.05 GLASGOW THE ROYAL CONCERT HALL. (solo) U.K. 10.03.05 BRNO THE HUDEBNI SCENA. (Orch) CZR 07.04.05 BUENOS AIRES THE TEATRO GRAN REX (Orch) ARG 08.04.05 BUENOS AIRES THE TEATRO GRAN REX (Orch) ARG 09.04.05 CORDOBA THE SUPERDOMO ORFEO (Orch) ARG 11.04.05 PORTE ALEGRE THE TEATRO DO SESI (Orch) BRA 13.04.05 CURITIBA THE TEATRO GUAIRA (Orch) BRA 14.04.05 SAO PAULO THE CREDICARD HALL (Orch) BRA 15.04.05 MONTEVIDEO ORCHESTRA's REHEARSAL ROOMS (Orch) **REAHEARSAL*** URU 16.04.05 MONTEVIDEO THE TEATRO DE VERANO (Orch) ***REAHEARSAL*** URU 16.04.05 MONTEVIDEO THE TEATRO DE VERANO (Orch) URU 18.04.05 SANTIAGO COURT CENTRAL-ESTADIO NACIONAL (Orch) CHI JETHRO TULL SHOWS. 10.02.05 DUBAI LE MERIDIEN MINA SIYAHI U.A.E. 19.03.05 VILNIUS THE SIEMENS ARENA LITH 21.03.05 KIEV THE NATIONAL PALACE OF THE UKRAINE. UKR 22.03.05 MOSCOW THE ROSSIA STATE CENTRAL HALL RUS 23.03.05 MOSCOW THE ROSSIA STATE CENTRAL HALL RUS 24.03.05 St PETERSBURG THE OKTYABRSKY HALL RUS 01.05.05 BRISBANE THE CONVENTION THEATRE AUS 02.05.05 SYDNEY THE ENMORE THEATRE AUS 03.05.05 SYDNEY THE ENMORE THEATRE AUS 04.05.05 SYDNEY THE ENMORE THEATRE AUS 05.05.05 SYDNEY THE ENMORE THEATRE AUS 07.05.05 MELBOURNE THE PALAIS THEATRE AUS 08.05.05 ADELAIDE THEBARTON THEATRE AUS 11.05.05 TOKYO SHIBUYA KOKAIDO, 1-1 UDAGAWACHO JPN 12.05.05 TOKYO SHIBUYA KOKAIDO, 1-1 UDAGAWACHO JPN 29.05.05 TUNBRIDGE WELLS ERIDGE PARK Outdoor Festival with Stranglers, Hamsters & Mostly Autumn U.K. 01.06.05 LEIPZIG THE PARKBUHNE GER 03.06.05 BERLIN THE COLUMBIAHALLE GER 04.06.05 BAD FRANKENHAUSEN THE KYFFHAUSER DENKMAL GER 05.06.05 DRESDEN THE ALTER SCHLACHTHOF GER 07.06.05 ZWICKAU THE STADTHALLE GER 08.06.05 SCHWERIN THE FREILICHTBUHNE GER 09.06.05 MAGDEBURG THE KULTURHAUS GER 10.06.05 BREMERHAVEN THE STADTHALLE GER 11.06.05 BOCHUM-WATTENSCHEID THE FREILICHTBUHNE WATTENSCHEID GER 12.06.05 TRIER THE MESSEPARK HALLE GER 15.06.05 KOLN THE OPEN AIR AM TANZBRUNNEN GER 16.06.05 RASTATT THE BADNERHALLE. *** CANCELLED** GER 17.06.05 NURNBURG PARK DES BAYERISCHEN RUNDFUNKS GER 18.06.05 HANNOVER THE GILDE PARKBUHNE GER 19.06.05 POTSDAM THE LUSTGARTEN GER 21.06.05 MUNICH THE TOLLWOOD MUSIC ARENA GER 22.06.05 WEILBURG HESSENTAG THE FESTZELT GER 23.06.05 ULM THE ULMER ZELT FEST GER (SOULEMATES WITH IAN ANDERSON AS GUEST) 08.07.05 FREILBURG THE ZELTFESTIVAL GER 09.07.05 LUGANO THE LUGANO ESTIVAL JAZZ ( Open Air ) SUI 10.07.05 PRATTELN THE KONZERTFABRIK Z7 SUI 11.07.05 LIGNANO SABBIADORO THE ARENA ALPE ADRIA **CANCELLED** ITY 12.07.05 SESTO FIORENTINO-FIRENZE THE VILLA SOLARIA ITY 14.07.05 LA SPEZIA THE STADIO 'A.PICCO' ITY 15.07.05 CATTOLICA THE ARENA DELLA REGINA ITY 16.07.05 MANTOVA THE PALAZZO ITY 18.07.05 MADRID LA RIVIERA SPA 19.07.05 ESTEPONA THE PALACIO DE CONGRESOS SPA 21.07.05 LIVERPOOL THE BIG TOP ARENA U.K 24.08.05 MEXICO CITY THE AUDITORIO NACIONAL MEX 25.08.05 MONTERREY THE TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD MEX 27.08.05 GUADALAJARA THE TEATRO GALERIAS MEX 28.08.05 QUERETARO THE TEATRO JOSEFA DOMINGUEZ *** CANCELLED *** MEX 31.08.05 EL SALVADOR THE ANFITEATRO DE LA FERIA S.SALVADOR 01.09.05 SAN JOSE THE TEATRO MELICO SALAZAR COSTA RIC 02.09.05 LIMA THE CENTRO MARIA ANGOLA PER 03.09.05 QUITO THE TEATRO NACIONAL DE LA CULTURA ECU 05.09.05 CARACAS THE TEATRO TERESA CARRENO VEN For the October leg of the tour Violinist Lucia Micarelli is the support artist, But instead of a normal support slot, She is accompanying Tull on several songs and also featuring some of her own music with Tull accompanying Her 04.10.05 TORONTO ON. THE MASSEY HALL CANADA 06.10.05 LOWELL MA. LOWELL MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM U.S.A. 07.10.05 MASHANTUCKET CT. THE FOXWOODS RESORT U.S.A. 08.10.05 NEW YORK NY. THE CARNEGIE HALL U.S.A. 09.10.05 NEW YORK NY. THE CARNEGIE HALL U.S.A. 10.10.05 GLENSIDE PA. THE KESWICK THEATER U.S.A. 11.10.05 GLENSIDE PA. THE KESWICK THEATER U.S.A. 13.10.05 WASHINGTON DC. THE CONSTITUTION HALL U.S.A. 14.10.05 NORFOLK VA. THE CHRYSLER HALL U.S.A. 15.10.05 ATLANTA GA. THE CHASTAIN PARK U.S.A. 17.10.05 DALLAS TX. THE MAJESTIC THEATER U.S.A. 18.10.05 DALLAS TX. THE MAJESTIC THEATER U.S.A. 19.10.05 AUSTIN TX. THE BACKYARD U.S.A. 20.10.05 HOUSTON TX. THE JONES HALL U.S.A. 21.10.05 BILOXI MS. THE BILOXI GRAND CASINO (CANCELLED Due To Huricane Katrina) 21.10.05 SHREVEPORT LA. THE STRAND, Benefit Concert In Aid of US Red Cross Disaster Fund) 22.10.05 ROBINSVILLE MS. THE GRAND CASINO - TUNICA U.S.A. 24.10.05 CLEARWATER FL. THE RUTH ECKARD HALL U.S.A. 25.10.05 BOCA RATON FL. THE MIZNER PARK (Cancelled due to Hurricane Wilma, Re-Scheduled for 29th November) 09.11.05 SEATTLE WA. THE MARION OLIVER McCAW HALL U.S.A. 11.11.05 OAKLAND CA. THE PARAMOUNT THEATER U.S.A. 12.11.05 TEMECULA CA. THE PECHANGA CASINO U.S.A. 13.11.05 HOLLYWOOD CA. THE KODAK THEATER U.S.A. 14.11.05 PHOENIX AZ. THE ORPHEUM THEATER U.S.A. 16.11.05 DENVER CO. THE PARAMOUNT THEATER U.S.A. 17.11.05 DENVER CO. THE PARAMOUNT THEATER U.S.A. 18.11.05 KANSAS CITY MO. THE MIDLAND THEATER U.S.A. 19.11.05 MINNEAPOLIS MN. THE STATE THEATER U.S.A. 20.11.05 CHICAGO IL. THE CIVIC OPERA HOUSE U.S.A. 22.11.05 BUFFALO NY. THE UNIV OF BUFFALO CENTER U.S.A. 23.11.05 CLEVELAND OH. THE STATE THEATER U.S.A. 25.11.05 DETROIT MI. THE DETROIT OPERA HOUSE U.S.A. 26.11.05 BENTON HARBOR MI. THE LAKE MICHIGAN COLLEGE U.S.A. 27.11.05 EAST LANSING MI. THE WHARTON CENTER U.S.A. 29.11.05 BOCA RATON FL. THE MIZNER PARK (Re-Scheduled From 25.10) IAN ANDERSON ORCHESTRAL SHOWS. I.A.Band Members :- Ian Anderson, David Goodier,John O'Hara, Florian Opahle & James Duncan 17.12.05 ZURICH THE KONGRESSHAUS (Orchestral) SUI 18.12.05 BASEL THE MESSE-GROSSER FESTSAAL (Orchestral) SUI 20.12.05 AMSTERDAM THE HEINEKEN HALL. (Orchestral) NED 2006 28.01.06 VIENNA THE MUSEUMSQUATIER HALL - E., AUT (Ian Anderson Band @ Spirtits Of Mozart - Austrian TV Celebration of Motzarts 250th Anniversary) IAN ANDERSON Band - IN INDIA. 31.01.06 MUMBAI THE SHANMUKHANANDA AUDITORIUM IND 01.02.06 MUMBAI THE SHANMUKHANANDA AUDITORIUM IND 03.02.06 BANGALORE IIM BANGALORE GROUNDS IND JETHRO TULL with Special Guest - Violinist Lucia Micarelli 27.02.06 PERTH THE CONCERT HALL. U.K. 01.03.06 EDINBURGH THE USHER HALL. U.K. 02.03.06 BIRMINGHAM THE SYMPHONY HALL. U.K. 03.03.06 NEWCASTLE THE CITY HALL. U.K. 04.03.06 MANCHESTER THE APOLLO. U.K. 05.03.06 BLACKPOOL THE OPERA HOUSE. U.K. 07.03.06 BRADFORD THE ST. GEORGE'S HALL. U.K. 08.03.06 HULL THE CITY HALL. U.K. 10.03.06 LONDON THE SHEPHERDS BUSH EMPIRE. U.K. 11.03.06 LONDON THE SHEPHERDS BUSH EMPIRE. U.K. 12.03.06 BASINGSTOKE THE ANVIL. U.K. 13.03.06 BRIGHTON THE DOME. U.K. 15.03.06 SOUTHAMPTON THE GUILDHALL. U.K. 16.03.06 BRISTOL THE COLSTON HALL. U.K. 17.03.06 CARDIFF THE ST. DAVID'S HALL. U.K. 18.03.06 CHELTENHAM THE TOWN HALL. U.K. 19.03.06 OXFORD THE NEW THEATRE. U.K. 21.03.06 IPSWICH THE REGENT. U.K. 22.03.06 PETERBOROUGH THE BROADWAY. U.K. JETHRO TULL (Unless otherwise noted) EUROPEAN TOUR DATES. 07.04.06 SKIEN THE STENENEPLASSEN NOR 08.04.06 HAUGESUND THE VARDHALLEN, NOR (Winter Rock Festival). 29.04.06 BUDAPEST THE BUDAPEST CONGRESS CENTER. HUN (The Ian Anderson Band With The Blue Danube Chamber Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli) 30.04.06 VIENNA THE KONZERTHAUS. AUT (The Ian Anderson Band with Blue Danube Chamber Orchestra and the Sturcz Quartet & Lucia Micarelli) 05.05.06 BERNE THE BERNE ARENA. SUI 06.05.06 RANKWEILL THE MARKETPLATZ. AUT 08.05.06 FIRENZE THE SASCHALL. ITY 09.05.06 ROME THE TEATRO TENDASTRISCIE. ITY 10.05.06 MILAN THE TEATRO VENTAGLIO NAZIONALE. ITY 11.05.06 BARCELONA THE PALAU SANT JORDI ANNEX. SPA 18.05.06 PLANET ROCK RADIO INTERVIEW. UK IAN ANDERSON - ORCHESTRAL PERFORMANCES (Unless otherwise noted) 23.05.06 REYKJAVIK THE LAUGARDALSHOLLIN. The Ian Anderson Band with The Reykjavík Sessions Chamber Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli ICELAND 19.06.06 102.9 MGK Classic Rock Radio Interview with Ian Anderson. UK 21.06.06 ANKARA TV 8 STUDIO. Ian Anderson & Florian Opahle with Flautist Sefika Kutluer - 3 numbers live TURKEY 22.06.06 ANKARA THE BILKENT ODEON. The Ian Anderson Band with the Bilkent Symphony Orchestra, Lucia Micarelli & Flautist Sefika Kutluer TURKEY 23.06.06 IZMIR THE CULTUREPARK OPEN - AIR THEATRE The Ian Anderson Band with the Bilkent Symphony Orchestra, Lucia Micarelli & Flautist Sefika Kutluer TURKEY 24.06.06 BODRUM THE BODRUM CASTLE AMPHITHEATRE The Ian Anderson Band with the Bilkent Symphony Orchestra, Lucia Micarelli & Flautist Sefika Kutluer TURKEY Ians New instrumental 'Sefika's Tango' Live at one of the Tukish Shows TURKEY 29.06.06 St PETERSBURG THE LENSOVET THEATRE The Ian Anderson Band With Lucia Micarelli RUSSIA 30.06.06 STUDYO FM INTERVIEW WITH IAN. TURKEY 01.07.06 GORKY PARK THE MOSCOW GREEN THEATRE The Ian Anderson Band with Lucia Micarelli RUSSIA 04.07.06 MUNICH THE TOLLWOOD FESTIVAL. Ian Anderson - feat. Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt and Lucia Micarelli GERMANY 07.07.06 PATRAS THE ANCIENT ODEUM The Ian Anderson Band Orchestral Performance.with The Patras City Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli GREECE 14.07.06 HERTFORD. OPEN-AIR, The TOWNHALL CITY SQUARE. Ian Anderson - feat. Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt and Lucia Micarelli GERMANY 15.07.06 ZURICH THE LANDESMUSEUM - LIVE AT SUNSET. Ian Anderson - feat. Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt and Lucia Micarelli SWTZLND 19.07.06 INTERLOCHEN MI. THE KRESGE AUDITORIUM. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The Traverse Symphony Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 22.07.06 ATLANTA GA. THE CHASTAIN PARK AMPHITHEATER. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 24.07.06 PHILADELPHIA PA. THE MANN CENTER OF PERFORMING ARTS. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The Mann Festival Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 26.07.06 VIENNA VA. THE FILENE CENTER - WOLF TRAP Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The Filene Center Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 28.07.06 ROCHESTER HILLS MA. THE MEADOWBROOK MUSIC FESTIVAL. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The MeadowBrook Symphony Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 30.07.06 BOSTON MA. THE BANK OF AMERICA PAVILION. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance. with The Bank of America Festival Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 02.08.06 SARATOGA CA. THE MOUNTAIN WINERY Ian Anderson Band With The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 03.08.06 SAN RAFAEL CA. THE MARIN COUNTY CIVIC CENTER Ian Anderson Band With The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 05.08.06 TEMECULA CA. THE PECHANGA CASINO INDOOR THEATER Ian Anderson Band With The Wild Ginger Chamber Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 06.08.06 LOS ANGELES CA. THE ROYCE HALL - UCLA CAMPUS. Ian Anderson Band With The Wild Ginger Chamber Orchestra & Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 07.08.06 SAN DIEGO CA. THE HALF MOON INN - Humphreys By the Bay. Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance with Lucia Micarelli U.S.A. 11.08.06 STEINBACH THE AMPHITHEATER Ian Anderson - feat. Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt and Lucia Micarelli CANCELLED - Venue Technical Problems Germany. 12.08.06 KEMPTEN THEKEMPTEN ALTASFRIED BUHNE Ian Anderson - feat. Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt and Lucia Micarelli Germany. 13.08.06 POSTPONED SALZBURG THE SALZBURG ARENA Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance with Lucia Micarelli POSTPONED TO DECEMBER Austria. 25.08.06 WERNESGRUN THE BRAUEREI Ian Anderson - feat. Vogtland Philharmonie and Lucia Micarelli Germany. These latter 2006 Orchestral Performances Will Feature Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun 12.09.06 JERUSALEM POST ARTICLES ISRAEL 16.09.06 TEL AVIV THE RA' ANANA AMPHITHEATRE. Ian Anderson With The Ra'anana Symphonette guest violinist Ann Marie Calhoun. ISRAEL. 23.09.06 NOVILIGURI Il Centro Fieristico “Dolci Terre di Novi” ITALLIAN TULL CONVENTION Guests include Ian Anderson.Dave Pegg, Glenn Cornick, Clive Bunker Andrea Griminelli ITALY. 24.09.06 SANTANDER TORELEVEGA, SANTANDA, MERCADO NACIONAL DE GANADO BILLED AS A JETHRO TULL SHOW ?? - With Ian A. Martin B. & The Orchestral Band (Presumably D.Goodier James A. & J O'Hara) also Andy Giddings SPAIN. 28.09.06 CONCORD NH. THE CAPITOL CENTER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 29.09.06 ORENO ME. THE MAINE CENTER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Ann Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 30.09.06 PORTLAND ME. THE MERRILL AUDITORIUM Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Ann Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 01.10.06 BURLINGTON VT. THE FLYNN CENTER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 03.10.06 GLENDALE PA. THE KESWICK THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 04.10.06 TORRINGTON CT. THE WARNER THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 05.10.06 NEW YORK CITY NY. THE ROSE THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 06.10.06 MASHANTUCKET CT. THE FOXWOODS CASINO Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 07.10.06 ATLANTIC CITY NJ. THE BORGATA MUSIC BOX Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 08.10.06 KINGSTON NY. THE BROADWAY THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 10.10.06 WESTBURY NY. THE NORTH FORK THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 11.10.06 WILKES BARRE PA. THE F.M. KIRBY CENTER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 13.10.06 CHICAGO IL. THE PARK WEST Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 14.10.06 MADISON WI. THE CAPITOL THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 15.10.06 MILWAUKEE WI. THE PABST THEATER - CANCELLED Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 16.10.06 MINNEAPOLIS MN. THE FITZGERALD THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 18.10.06 St LOUIS MO. THE PAGEANT Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 19.10.06 INDIANAPOLIS IN. THE MURAT THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 20.10.06 GREENSBURG PA. THE PALACE THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 21.10.06 NEW BRUNSWICK NJ. THE STATE THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 22.10.06 READING PA. THE SOVEREIGN CNTR FOR PERF ARTS Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. 23.10.06 STAMFORD CT. THE PALACE THEATER Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance Guest Violinist Annie Marie Calhoun U.S.A. JETHRO TULL ACOUSTIC SHOWS Ian Anderson, Martin Barre, John O'Hara, David Goodier, James Duncan with special guest Ann-Marie Calhoun. 23.11.06 TILBURG 013 THEATRE, NED Additional show after 24th Sold Out (TULL ACOUSTIC) 24.11.06 TILBURG 013 THEATRE, NED (TULL ACOUSTIC) 26.11.06 MALMO THE KONSERTHUSET, SWE (TULL ACOUSTIC) 27.11.06 COPENHAGEN THE AMAGER BIO, DEN (TULL ACOUSTIC) 28.11.06 HELSINKI THE KULTTUURITALO, FIN (TULL ACOUSTIC) 13.12.06 SALZBURG THE SALZBURG ARENA, AUT (Ian Anderson Orchestral Performance with Lucia Micarelli.Rescheduled From August - NOW CANCELLED) 15.12.06 ANDERNACH KLOSTER MARIA LAACH, GER (Ian guests at the 'President's Concert' REHEARSAL) 16.12.06 ANDERNACH KLOSTER MARIA LAACH, GER (Ian guests at the 'President's Concert' recorded for TV broadcast to be aired on December 24th on ZDF at 17.00 With Ann Marie Calhoun) 19.12.06 LONDON St BRIDES ON FLEET STREET (Ian Anderson With Ann Marie Calhoun - violin, James Duncan, David Goodier, John O'Hara & Florian Opahle. All proceeds to the homeless of London) 2007 ACOUSTIC JETHRO TULL DATES (Ian & Martin With Guests) Probable line up - Ian, Martin Barre, John O'Hara, David Goodier, James Duncan with special guest Violinist Anna Phoebe. 23.03.07 HIGH WYCOMBE THE SWAN THEATRE U.K. 24.03.07 CARDIFF THE St DAVIDS HALL U.K. 26.03.07 BIRMINGHAM THE ALEXANDRA THEATRE U.K. 27.03.07 LEICESTER THE DE MONTFORT HALL U.K. 28.03.07 READING THE HEXAGON U.K. 30.03.07 LONDON THE SHEPHERDS BUSH EMPIRE with the Emerald Ensemble Orchestra U.K. 31.03.07 LONDON THE SHEPHERDS BUSH EMPIRE with the Emerald Ensemble Orchestra U.K. 01.04.07 SALISBURY THE CITY HALL U.K. 02.04.07 DERBY THE ASSEMBLY ROOMS U.K. 03.04.07 YORK THE GRAND OPERA HOUSE U.K. 04.04.07 MIDDLESBROUGH THE TOWN HALL U.K. Concert Review & Photos York - Grand Opera House show. UK JETHRO TULL DATES - South America. With special guest Violinist Ann Marie Calhoun. 17.04.07 LIMA. THE CENTRO MARIA ANGOLA ** CANCELLED ** PERU. 18.04.07 SANTIAGO THE TEATRO CAUPOLICAN CHILE. 19.04.07 MONTEVIDEO THE VELODROMO URUGUAY. 20.04.07 BUENOS AIRES THE LUNA PARK ARGENTINA. 21.04.07 RIO DE JANEIRO THE CITIBANK HALL BRAZIL. 23.04.07 PORTO ALEGRE THE TEATRO DO SESI BRAZIL. 25.04.07 CORITIBA THE TEATRO GUAIRA BRAZIL. 26.04.07 BELO HORIZONTE THE CHEVROLET HALL BRAZIL. 27.04.07 BRAZILIA THE GINASLO NILSON NELSON * CANCELLED * BRAZIL. 28.04.07 SAO PAULO THE CREDICARD HALL BRAZIL. 29.04.07 SAO PAULO THE CREDICARD HALL - (EXTRA SHOW) BRAZIL. 14.05.07 FOWEY THE FESTIVAL MARQUEE The Daphne Du Maurier Festival. U.K. 18.05.07 CASTELLON THE AUDITORIUM SPAIN. 19.05.07 ALMERIA THE AUDITORIO MAESTRO PADILLA SPAIN. 21.05.07 TENERIFE THE AUDITORIO DE TENERIFE SPAIN. 24.05.07 GRANADA THE PLAZA CUBIERTA DE TOROS SPAIN. 25.05.07 MADRID THE MADRID HOTEL AUDITORIUM SPAIN. JETHRO TULL DATES - Europe. Possibly with special guest Violinist Anna Phoebe. 01.06.07 BRUSSELS THE FOREST NATIONAL BELGIUM 02.06.07 HEERHUGOWAARD THE WAERDSE TEMPEL HOLLAND. 06.06.07 BUTZBACH THE HESSENTAG ** ONE OFF ORCHESTRAL CONCERT ** The Ian Anderson Band & The Neue Philharmonic Frankfurt (Originally Billed as with Lucia Micarelli) GERMANY. 07.06.07 LEIPZIG THE PARKBUHNE GERMANY. 08.06.07 CHEMNITZ THE WASSERSCHLOSS KLAFFENBACH GERMANY. 09.06.07 EISENACH THE BURG - CRUEZBURG GERMANY. 10.06.07 BERLIN THE ZITTADELLE SPANDAU GERMANY. 12.06.07 NURNBERG THE SERENADENHOF GERMANY. 13.06.07 MUNICH THE CIRCUS KRONE GERMANY. 15.06.07 HANNOVER THE GILDE PARKBUHNE GERMANY. 16.06.07 GELSENKIRCHEN THE AMPHITHEATRE GERMANY. 17.06.07 KIEL THE NDR BUHNE GERMANY. 22.06.07 ATHENS THE LYCABETUS THEATRE GREECE. 23.06.07 HERACLION CRETE THE NIKOS KAZANTZAKIS THEATRE GREECE. 25.06.07 THESSALONIKI THE MONI LAZARISTON GREECE. 26.06.07 LARISSA THE MYLOS YARD GREECE. 28.06.07 RAVENNA THE RAVENNA FESTIVAL - Pala de Andrè ore ITALY. 29.06.07 AZZANO DECIMO THE PALAVERDEORE - Fiera della Musica ITALY. 30.06.07 VIAREGGIO CITTADELLA DEL CARNEVALORE ITALY. 01.07.07 TERAMO THE FORTEZZA DI CIVITELLA DEL TORONTO ITALY. 06.07.07 St POLTEN THE OPEN AIR GELANDE The Lovely Days Festival AUSTRIA. 07.07.07 GRAZ THE ORPHEUM - With Slovenian flautist Tinkara. AUSTRIA. 13.07.07 FREILBURG THE ZMF GERMANY. 14.07.07 SINGEN THE BURGRUINE HOHENTWEIL GERMANY. 19.07.07 REGENSBURG THE DONAU ARENA **CANCELLED** GERMANY. 21.07.07 CALW THE MARKTPLATZ - The Calw Rockt Festival Cancelled & Rescheduled to 04.08.07 GERMANY. 22.07.07 St GOARSHAUSEN FREILICHTBUHNE,LORELEY Festival Web Site GERMANY. 28.07.07 NANTWICH THE ACOUSTIC FESTIVAL OF BRITAIN Cancelled due to adverse weather & Floods U.K. 29.07.07 STROUD THE SUBSCRIPTION ROOMS Planet Rock Radio exclusive concert for 400 winners U.K. 02.08.07 WICKHAM THE WICKHAM FESTIVAL Festival Web Site U.K. 03.08.07 JONSCHWIL - TOGGENBURG THE DEGENAUPARK The Summer Days Festival SWITZLAND. 04.08.07 CLAW THE MARKTPLATZ (open Air) GERMANY. 09.08.07 SION THE GUINNESS IRISH FESTIVAL SWITZLAND. 12.08.07 CROZON (BREST) THE FESTIVAL DU BOUT DU MONDE, FRANCE. 15.08.07 SOPOT THE FOREST OPERA POLAND. 23.08.07 JERUSELEM THE OLD TRAIN STATION ISRAEL. 24.08.07 BINYAMINA THE BINYAMINA FORTRESS ISRAEL. 25.08.07 CEASARIA THE CESARIA AMPHITHEATRE ISRAEL. 30.08.07 SIBIU THE TOWN SQUARE ROMANIA. 01.09.07 PLOVDIV THE FAIR HALL 14 * Orchestral Concert * with The Classic FM Orchestra Resited from The Amphitheater - Bad Weather BULGARIA. 06.09.07 HELSINKI THE FINLANDIA - TALO FINLAND. 07.09.07 JOENSUU THE ARENA ** CANCELLED - MOVED ** FINLAND. 07.09.07 TURKU THE CARIBIA 994-HALLI FINLAND. 08.09.07 TAMPERE THE METROAUTO ARENA FINLAND. 10.09.07 AARHUS THE MUSIKHUSET DENMARK. 11.09.07 COPENHAGEN THE AMAGER BIO DENMARK. 12.09.07 COPENHAGEN THE AMAGER BIO DENMARK. 14.09.07 REYKJAVIK THE HASKOLABIO ICELAND. 15.09.07 REYKJAVIK THE HASKOLABIO ICELAND. CANADA & USA - September & October Acoustic & Electric Shows - With Ian Anderson, Martin Barre, John O'Hara, David Goodier & Doane Perry 24.09.07 CALGARY AB. THE SOUTH ALBERTA JUBILEE AUDITORIUM CANADA. 25.09.07 EDMONTON AB. THE NORTH ALBERTA JUBILEE AUDITORIUM CANADA. 27.09.07 VICTORIA BC. THE ROYAL THEATRE CANADA. 28.09.07 RICHMOND BC. THE RIVER ROCK CASINO RESORT CANADA. 29.09.07 COQUITLAM BC. THE RED ROBINSON THEATRE CANADA. 30.09.07 SEATTLE WA. THE PARAMOUNT THEATRE U.S.A. 02.10.07 EUGENE OR. THE HULT CENTRE FOR P.ARTS U.S.A. 03.10.07 CHICO CA. THE LAXSON AUDITORIUM U.S.A. 04.10.07 SANTA ROSA CA. THE WELLS FARGO CENTER FOR THE ARTS U.S.A. 05.10.07 LANCASTER CA. THE PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE U.S.A. 06.10.07 THOUSAND OAKS CA. THE FRED KAVLI THEATRE (Civic Arts Plaza) U.S.A. 07.10.07 MESA AZ. THE MESA ARTS CENTRE U.S.A. 09.10.07 SALT LAKE CITY UT. THE ABRAVANEL HALL U.S.A. 10.10.07 DENVER CO. THE TEMPLE HOYNE BUELL THEATRE U.S.A. 12.10.07 KANSAS CITY MO. THE UPTOWN THEATRE U.S.A. 13.10.07 JOLIET IL. THE RIALTO SQUARE THEATRE U.S.A. 14.10.07 WAUKEGAN IL. THE GENESEE THEATRE U.S.A. 15.10.07 SPRINGFIELD IL. THE SANGAMON AUDITORIUM U.S.A. 03.11.07 BIRMINGHAM, ENG. THE TOWN HALL. (Dave Pegg's 60th Birthday Bash Ian, Martin & Doane appeared as Guests) 07.11.07 CAPETOWN. THE GRAND WEST CASINO S. AFRICA. 09.11.07 DURBAN, SA. THE LORDS & LEGENDS * Cancelled by Promoter * S. AFRICA. 10.11.07 JOHANNESBURG. CARNIVAL CITY's BIG TOP ARENA S. AFRICA. 11.11.07 JOHANNESBURG. CARNIVAL CITY's BIG TOP ARENA S. AFRICA. 23.11.07 MONTREAL QC. THE PLACE DES ARTS. CANADA. 24.11.07 TORONTO ON. THE MASSEY HALL CANADA. 25.11.07 LONDON ON. THE JOHN LABATT CENTRE CANADA. 26.11.07 OTTAWA ON. THE NATIONAL ARTS CENTRE CANADA. 28.11.07 NEWARK NJ. THE NJ. PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE U.S.A. 29.11.07 ALBANY NY. THE PALACE THEATRE U.S.A. 30.11.07 PROVIDENCE RI. THE PROVIDENCE PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE U.S.A. 01.12.07 WALLINGFORD CT. THE CHEVROLET THEATRE U.S.A. 02.12.07 NEW YORK CITY NY. THE HAMMERSTEIN BALLROOM U.S.A. 03.12.07 BETHESDA MD. THE STRATHMORE MUSIC CENTRE U.S.A. 05.12.07 NEWPORT NEWS VA. THE FERGUSON CENTER FOR THE ARTS U.S.A. 07.12.07 ATLANTA GA. THE TABERNACLE U.S.A. 08.12.07 MOBILE AL. THE SAENGER THEATRE U.S.A. 10.12.07 ORLANDO FL. THE BOB CARR PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE U.S.A. 11.12.07 JACKSONVILLE FL. THE FLORIDA THEATRE U.S.A. 12.12.07 CLEARWATER FL. THE RUTH ECKERD HALL U.S.A. 13.12.07 HOLLYWOOD FL. THE SEMINOLE HARD ROCK CASINO U.S.A. 14.12.07 FORT MYERS FL. THE BARBARA MANN PERFORMING ARTS HALL U.S.A. 17.12.07 LONDON St BRIDES ON FLEET STREET, ENG (Carol Service with guests Ian Anderson & Florian Opahle. proceeds in aid of St Mungo's) 22.12.07 REGGIO EMILIA TEATRO VALLI, ITY (Ian Anderson Band & Anrea Griminelli With The Orchestra Del Teatro Regio De Parma Charity concert in aid of the Italian Red Cross) 2008 JETHRO TULL LINE UP NOW OFFICIALLY IAN ANDERSON - MARTIN BARRE - DAVID GOODIER JOHN O'HARA. & DOANE PERRY Ian Anderson Awarded M.B.E. for Services to music in Queens New Years Honours List 06.02.08 IAN ANDERSON BBC RADIO WILTSHIRE INTERVIEW. UK The 3 Eastern block shows will feature Florian Opahle - Martin recouperating from Operation. 21.02.08 St PETERSBURG THE OCTYABRSKIY HALL with Anna Phoebe RUSSIA 22.02.08 MOSCOW THE MDM PALACE THEATER with Anna Phoebe RUSSIA 24.02.08 ODESSA THE OPERETTA THEATER with Anna Phoebe UKRAINE 2 Russian Press articles in english RUSSIA Ian Anderson Recieves M.B.E. for Services to music @Buckingham Palace (Video) 06.02.08 IAN ANDERSON BBC RADIO 2 Steve Wright Interview. UK 23.03.08 IAN ANDERSON Planet Rock Interview & CD Tracks. UK The U.K. 40th Anniversary Tour 06.04.08 SWINDON THE WYVERN THEATRE U.K. 08.04.08 OXFORD THE NEW THEATRE U.K. 09.04.08 SALFORD THE LOWRY THEATRE U.K. 10.04.08 St ALBANS THE ARENA U.K. 11.04.08 BRIGHTON THE DOME U.K. 12.04.08 CAMBRIDGE THE CORN EXCHANGE U.K 14.04.08 CARDIFF THE St DAVID'S HALL U.K. 15.04.08 SALISBURY THE CITY HALL U.K. 16.04.08 BOURNEMOUTH THE PAVILION U.K. 17.04.08 BASINGSTOKE THE ANVIL U.K. 18.04.08 BRISTOL THE COLSTON HALL U.K. 19.04.08 FOLKSTONE THE LEAS CLIFF HALL U.K. 30.04.08 DUNFERMLINE THE CARNEGIE HALL SCOTLAND 01.05.08 EDINBURGH THE QUEENS HALL SCOTLAND 02.05.08 GLASGOW THE PAVILLION THEATRE SCOTLAND 03.05.08 ABERDEEN THE MUSIC HALL SCOTLAND 06.05.08 INVERNESS THE EDEN COURT SCOTLAND 07.05.08 PERTH THE CONCERT HALL SCOTLAND 08.05.08 NEWCASTLE THE CITY HALL U.K. 09.05.08 CARLISLE THE SANDS CENTRE U.K. 10.05.08 SHEFFIELD THE CITY HALL U.K. 11.05.08 YORK THE GRAND OPERA HOUSE U.K. 13.05.08 LIVERPOOL THE PHILHARMONIC U.K. 14.05.08 LLANDUDNO THE CYMRU U.K. 15.05.08 BLACKBURN THE KING GEORGES HALL U.K. 16.05.08 PETERBOROUGH THE BROADWAY U.K. 17.05.08 IPSWICH THE REGENT THEATRE U.K. 25.05.08 WALTON ON TRENT CATTON HALL PARK The Acoustic Festival Of Britain Info U.K. 28.05.08 LONDON THE ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL @Southbank Centre. U.K. 30.05.08 BERLIN THE ZITADELLE SPANDAU * Orchestral Concert * with The Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt GERMANY 31.05.08 STEINBACH THE NATURTHEATER GERMANY 01.06.08 HAMBURG THE STADTPARK FREILICHTBUHNE GERMANY 06.06.08 ISTANBUL THE TIYATROSU HARBIYA TURKEY 08.06.08 ANKARA THE HACETTEPE UNI OPEN AIR THEATRE TURKEY 14.06.08 GALGENBERGSCHLUCHT THE STAATSKAPELLE HALLE 'Bridges To Classic' festival GERMANY 20.06.08 HEIDENHEIM THE VOLKSBANK ARENA - Open Air GERMANY 21.06.08 KARLOVY VARY THE CASTLE LOKET - Open Air Amphitheatre CZECH REP 22.06.08 KAMENZ (Dresden) THE HUTBERGBUHNE GERMANY 30.06.08 ROME THE STADIO DELLA PALLACORDA ITALY 01.07.08 SOGLIANO SUL RUBICONE THE PIAZZA MATTEOTTI ITALY 02.07.08 MILAN THE TEATRO ARCIMBOLDI ITALY 04.07.08 SCHIO THE ARENA CAMPAGNOLA ITALY 05.07.08 PISTOIA THE PIAZZA DEL DUOMO - (Pistoia Blues Festival) ITALY 06.07.08 TAORMINA THE TEATRO ANTICO local authorities force cancellation of this concert due to severe restriction of audience capacity. ITALY 10.07.08 LUDWIGSHAFEN THE EBERTHALLE GERMANY 11.07.08 TUTTLINGEN THE RUINE HOHNBERG GERMANY 12.07.08 RASSTAT THE BADNERHALLE GERMANY 13.07.08 MUNICH THE MUSIK ARENA (The Tollwood Sommerfest) GERMANY 16.07.08 STUTTGART THE SCHLOSSPLATZ GERMANY 17.07.08 BOCHUM THE RUHRCONGRESS GERMANY 18.07.08 KEMPTEN THE BIG BOX GERMANY 19.07.08 IMST THE CITY SQUARE AUSTRIA 21.07.08 LUCERNE THE BLUEBALLS FESTIVAL SWTZLAND 03.08.08 GILFORD NH. THE MEADOWBROOK U.S. CELLULAR PAVILION U.S.A. 04.08.08 BOSTON MA. THE BANK OF AMERICA PAVILION U.S.A. 06.08.08 VIENNA VA. THE FILENE CENTER AT WOLF TRAP U.S.A. 07.08.08 BETHLEHEM PA. THE BETHLEHEM MUSICFEST U.S.A. 08.08.08 PHILADELPHIA PA. THE MANN CENTER U.S.A. 09.08.08 WANTAGH NY. THE NIKON AT JONES BEACH U.S.A. 10.08.08 UNCASVILLE CT. THE MOHEGAN SUN U.S.A. 12.08.08 MORRISON CO. THE RED ROCKS AMPHITHEATER U.S.A. 14.08.08 VALLEY CENTER CA. THE HARRAH'S RINCON CASINO & RESORT U.S.A. 16.08.08 INDIO CA THE FANTASY SPRINGS RESORT CASINO U.S.A. 17.08.08 LOS ANGELES CA. THE GREEK THEATER U.S.A. 21.08.08 BEVERUNGEN THE AM WESERUFER GERMANY 22.08.08 BAD BRUCKENAU THE KURPARK GERMANY 23.08.08 HANAU THE AMPHITHEATER GERMANY 24.08.08 BONN THE MUSEUMSMEILE GERMANY 06.09.08 MADRID THE ALCORCON FOOTBALL STADIUM SPAIN 07.09.08 SALAMANCA THE ETNOHELMANTICA PLAZA MAYOR SPAIN 18.10.08 ALESSANDRIA TEATRO COMUNALE - 12th Itallian Tull Convention Guests include - Glenn Cornick - Dave Pegg Mick Abrahams - Jon Noyce & Ian Anderson ITALY 29.10.08 ZWOLLE THE IJSSELHALLEN NETHERLANDS 31.10.08 SIEGEN THE SIEGERLANDHALLE GERMANY 01.11.08 HEILSBRONN THE HOHENZOLLERNHALLE GERMANY 03.11.08 DEBRECEN THE FONIX HALL HUNGARY 04.11.08 BUDAPEST THE PETOFI KORCSARNOK HUNGARY 05.11.08 BRATISLAVIA THE PKO SLOVAKIA 06.11.08 PRAGUE THE KONGRESOVY SALL CZECH REP 15.11.08 BASEL THE FESTSAAL DER MESSE SWTZLAND 17.11.08 COPENHAGEN THE AMAGER BIO DENMARK 18.11.08 COPENHAGEN THE AMAGER BIO DENMARK 19.11.08 HERNING THE HERNING KONGRESCENTER DENMARK 20.11.08 RANDERS THE VAERKET DENMARK 21.11.08 GOTHENBURG THE LISENBERGSHALLEN SWEDEN 22.11.08 OSLO THE SENTRUM SCENE NORWAY Jethro Tull Touring with Anoushka Shankar (Ravi Shankar's Daughter) 27.11.08 KOLKATA THE SCIENCE CITY AUDITORIUM INDIA 29.11.08 MUMBAI THE SHANMUKHNANDA AUDITORIUM Postponed due to Terrorist activity in Mumbai INDIA 30.11.08 NEW DELHI THE HAMSADHWANI AMPHITHEATRE INDIA 02.12.08 BANGALORE THE PALACE GROUNDS INDIA 03.12.08 HYDERABAD THE HI TECH CITY AUDITORIUM INDIA 04.12.08 DUBAI THE AVIATION CLUB TENNIS STADIUM Cancelled due to conflict with religeous holiday U.A.E. 05.12.08 MUMBAI THE SHANMUKHNANDA AUDITORIUM Rescheduled from 29/11/08 INDIA MARTIN BARRE with Dan Crisp, John O'Hara, Robin Guy & Alan Bray 10.12.08 TAVISTOCK THE ORDULPH ARMS U.K. 11.12.08 BRISTOL THE FLEECE ** POSTPONED ** U.K. 12.12.08 EXETER THE AMBER ROOMS U.K. 13.12.08 WELLINGTON MAMA STONES U.K. 14.12.08 FALMOUTH GYLLY BEACH U.K. IAN ANDERSON CHRISTMAS CONCERTS The Ian Anderson Band with the Sturcz String Quartet 16.12.08 TORINO THE TEATRO COLISEUM ITALY 17.12.08 LAZZARO Di BOLOGNA THE PALASPORT ITALY 18.12.08 TRENTO THE AUDITORIUM SAN CHIARA ITALY 22.12.08 LONDON St BRIDES CHURCH - FLEET STREET. ENG (Jethro Tull Xmas Carol Service - In aid of the Homeless. Ian Anderson, Martin Barre, John O’Hara, David Goodier, James Duncan and guest readers) 2009 Saori Jo is listed as support at all German shows 10.03.09 MINSK THE SPORT PALACE BELARUS 12.03.09 WETZLAR THE RITTAL ARENA GERMANY 13.03.09 KOBLENZ THE SPORTHALLE OBERWERTH GERMANY 14.03.09 WUPPERTAL THE UNI HALLE GERMANY 16.03.09 TAMPERE THE PAKKAHUONE FINLAND 17.03.09 HELSINKI THE KULLTUURI TALO FINLAND 17.04.09 MERIDA THE ALBERGUE MUNICIPAL JUVENIL EL PRADO SPA 03.05.09 LONDON THE BARBICAN IAN ANDERSON CONCERT U.K. 16.05.09 AMERSFOORT THE STADSPARK SCHOTHORST NETHERLANDS 22.05.09 YEREVAN THE OPERA THEATRE ARMENIA 31.05.09 PRAGUE THE CONGRESS CENTRUM CZECH REP 01.06.09 PRAGUE THE CONGRESS CENTRUM CZECH REP 03.06.09 OSLO THE SENTRUM SCENE NORWAY 04.06.09 BERGEN THE GRIEGHALLEN NORWAY 06.06.09 BODO THE SPEKTRUM NORWAY 11.06.09 LEIPZIG THE PARKBUHNE GERMANY 12.06.09 KLAFFENBACH THE WASSERSCHLOSS KLAFFENBACH GERMANY 13.06.09 MAGDEBURG THE FESTUNG MARK GERMANY 14.06.09 ROSTOCK THE I.G.A. PARKBUHNE GERMANY 25.06.09 DATTELN THE SPORTZENTRUM GERMANY 26.06.09 HAMELN THE RATTENFANGERHALLE GERMANY 27.06.09 OSNABRUCK THE HALLE GARTLAGE (Open Air) GERMANY 28.06.09 BREMEN THE PIER 2 GERMANY 01.07.09 CAGLIARI (Sardinia) SARROCH - STADIO COMUNALE - (Sarroch Summer Groove) ITALY 03.07.09 UDINE CASTELLO - FOLKEST ITALY 04.07.09 BERGAMO (Lazzaretto) T.B.C. ITALY 05.07.09 TODI PIAZZA DEL POPOLO - Suoni da Todi ITALY 07.07.09 TAORMINA THE TEATRO ANTICO ITALY 19.07.09 BYBLOS THE BYBLOS FESTIVAL LEBANON 24.07.09 MARYPORT THE NETHERHALL RUGBYCLUB (Maryport Blues Festival) U.K. 25.07.09 DONCASTER THE DOME (Doncaster Rocks) U.K. 09.08.09 SHREWSBURY THE WESTMID SHOWGROUND (CANCELLED) U.K. 12.08.09 MUNICH THE CIRCUS KRONE BAU GERMANY 13.08.09 RAVENSBURG THE OBERSCHWABENHALLE GERMANY 14.08.09 SCHWETZINGEN THE SCHLOSS GERMANY 15.08.09 BADEN BADEN THE RENNPLATZ IFFEZHEIM GERMANY 16.08.09 NURNBERG THE SERENADENHOF GERMANY 18.08.09 COLOGNE THE TANZBRUNNEN GERMANY 19.08.09 ROTTWEIL THE KRAFTWERK GERMANY 20.08.09 SAARBRUCKEN THE E-WERK GERMANY 21.08.09 CREUZBURG(EISENACH) THE BURG CREUZBURG GERMANY 22.08.09 PADERBORN THE SCHUTZENHOF GERMANY 23.08.09 BRAUNSWIEG THE VOLKSBANK BUHNE GERMANY 27.08.09 RIOLO TERME (RA) THE PARCO FLUVIALE (Frogstock Festival) ITALY 29.08.09 BRNO THE SLAVKOV CASTLE CZECH REP 30.08.09 OSTRAVA THE VYSTAVISTE CERNA LOUKA CZECH REP 01.09.09 WARSAW THE SALA KONGRESOWA POLAND 05.09.09 FARNHAM THE RURAL LIFE CENTRE (Weyfest Music Festival) U.K. 06.09.09 BIRMINGHAM MOSELY PARK (The Mosely Folk Festival) U.K. 11.09.09 REYKJAVIK THE HASKOLABIO ICELAND Ian Anderson U.K. - USA & European Shows 15.09.09 PETERBOROUGH THE CRESSET U.K. 16.09.09 KINGS LYNN THE CORN EXCHANGE U.K. 17.09.09 BUXTON THE OPERA HOUSE U.K. 18.09.09 BRIDLINGTON THE SPA THEATRE U.K. 19.09.09 LANCASTER THE GRAND THEATRE U.K. 21.09.09 YEOVIL THE OCTAGON THEATRE U.K. 22.09.09 CHELTENHAM THE TOWN HALL U.K. 23.09.09 AYLESBURY THE CIVIC CENTRE U.K. 24.09.09 SALISBURY THE CITY HALL U.K. 28.09.09 TUNBRIDGE WELLS THE ASSEMBLEY HALL U.K. 29.09.09 WORTHING THE PAVILION THEATRE U.K. 06.10.09 MILWAUKEE WI. THE PABST THEATER U.S.A 07.10.09 CHICAGO IL. THE VIC THEATER U.S.A 09.10.09 SCHENECTAY NY. THE PROCTOR THEATER U.S.A 10.10.09 WORCESTER MA. THE HANOVER THEATER FOR PERFORMING ARTS U.S.A 11.10.09 LEDYARD CT. THE MGM GRAND AT FOXWOODS U.S.A 13.10.09 NEW YORK NY. THE BEACON THEATER U.S.A 15.10.09 BALTIMORE MD. THE LYRIC OPERA HOUSE U.S.A 16.10.09 GLENSIDE PA. THE KESWICK THEATER U.S.A 17.10.09 RED BANK NJ. THE COUNT BASIE THEATER U.S.A 18.10.09 WALLINGFORD CT. THE CHEVROLET THEATER U.S.A 03.11.09 PHOENIX AZ. THE DODGE THEATER U.S.A 05.11.09 ANAHEIM CA. GROVE OF ANAHEIM U.S.A 06.11.09 LOS ANGELES CA. THE WILTERN THEATER U.S.A 07.11.09 SAN LUIS OBISPO THE CHRISTOPHER COHAN - HARMON HALL U.S.A 08.11.09 MODESTO CA. THE MARY STUART ROGERS THEATER - GALLO CENTER U.S.A 09.11.09 SAN FRANCISCO. THE WARFIELD THEATER U.S.A 13.11.09 PORTLAND OR. THE ARLENE SCHNITZER CONCERT HALL U.S.A 14.11.09 SEATTLE WA. THE MOORE THEATER U.S.A 15.11.09 SPOKANE WA. THE MARTIN WOLDSoN THEATER U.S.A 02.12.09 BERLIN THE PASSIONKIRCHE KREUSBERG GERMANY 04.12.09 HANNOVER THE AM AEGI THEATRE GERMANY 05.12.09 BOCHUM THE CHRISTUSKIRCHE GERMANY 06.12.09 OFFENBACH AM MAIN THE STADTHALLE GERMANY CZECH REP 13.12.09 PARDUBICE THE EAST BOHEMIAN THEATRE CZECH REP 14.12.09 PILSEN THE J. K. TYL THEATRE CZECH REP 15.12.09 PRAGUE THE KARLIN THEATRE CZECH REP 16.12.09 PRAGUE THE KARLIN THEATRE CZECH REP 17.12.09 JABLONEC NAD NISOU THE JABLONEC NAD NISOU THEATRE CZECH.REP 22.12.09 EXETER EXETER CATHEDRAL 'Ian Anderson plays christmas Tull' - In support of the Cathedral's 'Third Millennium' campaign. U.K.